A Little Love for Mikuo
by Roxas Hatsune
Summary: Mikuo, un chico de solo 14 años de edad conoce a una persona muy linda y su edad es de 16 años,Kagamine Len, Mikuo intentara ganar el amor de su amado, ¿como terminara, el ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es de Historia yaoi, así que si no te gusta, por favor no la leeas

XD…esta Historia me ha tomado mucho trabajo, tomatazos y todas esas cosas las acepto owo

* * *

_.A Little Love for Mikuo._

Es algo extraño el amor que tengo por el…siempre me le quedo viendo mientras habla con las demás chicas en su asiento de su salón…casi siempre está rodeado por todas las chicas y tristemente yo nunca le puedo hablar aunque este al lado de su asiento…es algo triste en verdad, por que cuando le dirijo la palabra, una chica ya se acerco a él y me avienta al piso y me golpeo siempre la espalda y el trasero, hasta el autoestima, y…una vez te vi en la biblioteca pero te vi besándote con una chica de una estatura un poco mayor…lo único que hice en ese momento fue voltearme a otro lado y leer el libro de lo que me tocaba de la tarea, y en mi cuaderno tenía una hoja que decía:

"Len, love love love"

Siempre escribía eso en espera que ese deseo se hiciera realidad, pero nunca se cumplía y tiraba al viento esa pequeña hojita y la veía en el cielo mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-¿Mikuo?-pregunto una chico pelirrojo mientras se me quedaba viendo un poco preocupado-Hey, ¿estás bien?-no le tome tanta atención a la pregunta, solo asentí con mi cabeza y él me agarro un mechón de mi pelo

-Te digo que estoy bien, Akaito-respondí de una manera melancólica mientras volteaba a ver un poco al chico de pelo rubio-Solo…solo estoy un poco desvelado.

-¿Enserio?- se me quedo viendo un poco mas extrañado pero tuve que sonreír para que no se diera cuenta que estaba volteando a ver a Len-Es algo extraño que tú te hallas desvelado…no creo que Miku te deje- él se rio un poco y seguí volteando a ver al otro chico mientras el observaba la ventana del salón

-Miku es la que se duerme temprano, Habeces solo apago la luz un rato y después me pongo a ver la televisión- suspire un poco a mi respuesta, Akaito me acaricio el pelo y Len se nos quedo viendo algo extrañado por lo que hacia

-¿Tú que nos ves?, Don Juan- el rubio soplo como si no le importara que Akaito le dijera así y el pelirrojo se me quedo viendo de nuevo- Ni pensar que tu eres su compañero de clases

-¿Por qué?- pregunte en voz baja en espera que solo él me escuchara, ya que, si una fan de Len nos escuchara nos iban a matar – Yo no tengo tanta relación con él, y solo se su nombre- Akaito me sonrió y me acaricio mi mejilla, ronronee un poco al sentimiento que me daba mi amigo y me sonroje un poco

-No quiero que tú seas igual que el- siguió acariciándome mi cara y con su otra mano me agarraba mi mano- No quisiera saber que él y tu…

-No te preocupes, Akaito- le sonreí tiernamente y voltee a otro lado, al parecer Len nos seguía viendo pero esta vez no le tome tanta atención y solo me quedaba sonrojado mientras sentía esas lindas caricias que me daba Akaito

-Hey Mikuo- dijo Len mientras agarraba su mochila, me quede un poco atónito al saber que si se acordaba de mi nombre y vi sus ojos

-¿s-sucede algo?- pregunte algo sonrojado mientras notaba la cara de Akaito cuando veía al de ojos color zafiro

- ¿Me puedes acompañar a una parte?- afirme mientras sonreía, me levante y Akaito me agarro mi mano

-No te preocupes, Akaito, después regreso- susurre mientras sentía que Len me agarraba la otra mano

--

-P-Para qué me quieres, ¿Len?- el solo me sonrió y se sentó en una parte de la azotea de la escuela, no sabía en verdad para que me quería hacer, casi nunca me habla y pues…que él te hable mientras estoy con Akaito no es una cosa muy normal en realidad, aunque no negaba que me gustaba estar con él, me senté a su lado y me voltee a ver si alguien no nos veía- Solo, dime porque me trajiste aquí…-Len se me quedo viendo y aparto de nuevo su cara al cielo, me reí un poco y me sonroje- No querías que estuviera con Akaito, ¿verdad?- él se sonrojo un poco, puso su mano en mi hombro y me le quede viendo algo extrañado

- ¿Por qué te gusta estar con él?- murmullo todavía ruborizado y me agarro mi otra mano

- En veces es adorable conmigo, me gusta que él sea así conmigo, como que…me siento muy cómodo cuando me mima o me abraza-sonreí en vista de que Len se estaba poniendo celoso y sentí su mano pasar por mi brazo, solo me quede algo extraño al sentir el tacto de la mano de Len y le acaricie su otra mano, se acerco mucho a mis labios pero yo me aleje completamente sonrojado- H-¡hey! N-no hagas eso-grite mientras me alejaba más de él, no podía creer que casi me besa y no supe cómo reaccionar a eso pero minutos después por idiotez mía me volví a acercar a él -¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Solo quería sentir tus labios-sonrió de nuevo en busca que me dejara besar sin hacer nada, pero Almenos en eso si tengo fuerza de voluntad

-¿Y para qué?, además, tu ni sabes cómo soy solo sabes que soy compañero tuyo y nada mas- me enoje un poco pero seguía sonrojándome, creo que mi corazón quería que lo besara pero a la vez no quería, sonó la campana de la escuela y me sentí aliviado al momento, Len me agarro de la mano y fuimos de regreso al salón

--

No podía pensar en más que ese probable beso que me iba a dar, ni le podía prestar tanta atención al maestro por pensar todavía en ese momento, tenía tantas ganas de contarle a Akaito lo que me hizo Len pero, conociéndolo nunca me iba a dejar estar con él nunca más (ya que Akaito me quiere demasiado)

Las clases terminaron rápido en realidad, ni un maestro nos dejo tarea, ya que hubo una "reunión" o algo parecido, Almenos puedo ir a comer algo con mis amigos o con mi hermana, tenía muchas ideas en realidad a donde pudiera ir, ya que, por alegría mía, ya habían pasado los exámenes del segundo bimestre y ya me había alejado de Len

-Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos a comer?- me pregunto una chica de pelo azulado mientras era abrazada por Akaito y yo estaba comiendo un helado

-Pues…no conozco un buen lugar donde podamos comer, pero- sonreí un poco y saque mi billetera- he guardado dinero, y esta vez lo gastare

-Qué tal si vamos al centro y compramos algunas cosas- respondió Akaito mientras seguía abrazando a su hermanita menor, me pare un poco y los dos se me quedaron viendo- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Donde se quedo Miku?-pregunte algo confundido y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco, como pude haberme olvidado de mi hermana, esa es la mayor estupidez que he hecho, Kaiko intento que reaccionara pero no serbia para nada

--

-¿D-donde estoy?- pregunte un poco asustado mientras al parecer estaba recostado en mi cama, me intente levantar pero Akaito me recostó

-Estás en tu casa, te desmayaste al pensar que algo le paso a Miku-me acaricio mi cabeza y estaba un poco adormilado no reaccione tanto al afecto que me hacía así que no dije nada en absoluto-Miku está aquí en tu casa-sonreí un poco al escuchar eso y me acurruque en la mano de el mayor

-Almenos…ya sé donde esta- reí un poco mientras cerraba mis ojos y Akaito me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla izquierda, esta vez no reaccione tanto como el beso que me iba a dar el rubio pero si me ruborice y sentía como me acariciabas mi cabello…tristemente me quede sumamente dormido

--

No sentía nada en realidad solo como el aire acariciaba mi cuerpo y las cortinas cuando se movían, me sorprendía que ni el celular sonara ya que, casi siempre recibía un mensaje de Ren o de Neru

No sé cuantas horas permanecí totalmente dormido solo me imaginaba que Len me abrazara y me diera un pequeño beso en la oreja o en otra parte de mi cuerpo, y…sentía un cálido sabor caramelo mientras dormía…ni ganas tenia de ver quien fue

--

Paso ese día, casi todo el tiempo me quede dormido, pero ya era miércoles y teníamos que ir a la escuela, apenas habíamos salido de la casa y Miku todavía estaba un poco adormilada, no sé qué horas eran en realidad pero solo quería llegar a la escuela

-¡hola Len!-grito mi hermana mientras veía a Len pasar por donde nosotros estábamos y él se acerco a mientras observaba a Miku

-Hola Miku-le sonrió de tal manera que ella se sonrojo, parecía que yo había desaparecido así que…me fui caminando poco a poco pero Len me agarro de la mano-¿A dónde vas?- me vio con cara shota y me sonroje un poco, ni pensar que el tiene dos años más que yo y es mas adorable que yo o si no manipula a la gente con sus sonrisas

-quiero estar con Akaito- dije en tono retador para haber si así me dejaba y efectivamente hizo lo que quise

--

Fácilmente llegue a la escuela y estaba escuchando música mientras habría mi casillero y sacaba mis cuadernos, parecía que hoy iba ser un día normal sin nada interesante que sucediera, en verdad era genial que sucediera eso ya que, me gusta más que el mundo sea así de tranquilo en vez de que pasen demasiadas cosas, o que todo el día estuviera con Akaito, el siempre me hace sentir bien

Y no lo niego

-¿Mikuo?-pregunto Len mientras estaba abrazando un cuaderno suyo, se veía tiernamente violable, pero intente no decir nada de eso

-¿P-Pasa algo?-respondí un poco adormilado y él me sonrió y me agarro de la mano, yo solo sonreí pero Len me beso en la boca

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos juntos pero no me quería soltar de él, me puso en mi casillero y me siguió besando, esta vez en verdad me deje besar así de fácil, era divertido sentir sus labios y como me tocaba mis piernas, yo lo único que hice fue tocarle su pelo y dejarlo que me hiciera lo que él quisiera, pero por desgracia mía, llego Akaito y se quedo viendo como nosotros estábamos muy cercas, el se acerco a Len y lo noqueo enseguida, yo me quede paralizado al ver eso y me acerque a Len mientras veía un hilillo de sangre pasar por su boca

-¡Por qué hiciste eso!- grite mientras observaba a Len reposar en el piso mientras se quejaba un poco por el dolor

--

Estaba sentado afuera de la enfermería, probablemente no paso nada grave pero aun así estaba asustado, nunca pensé que Akaito hiciera eso, pero el odiaba mucho a Len, suspiraba a cada rato en espera de que el rubio saliera de ese cuarto, pero parecía que nunca iba a salir

Pasaban y pasaban las horas en ese mismo cuarto, toque la puerta un poco despacio, pensaba que estuvieran ocupados pero alegremente solo vi a Len recostado en una camilla

-Nee…Len…-le susurre un poco, parecía estar totalmente dormido y solo le acaricie un mechón de su pelo, era muy linda su cara cuando dormía, aunque no dejaba de pensar que estaba inconsciente, suspire al saber que Len no contestaba pero me asuste al sentir su mano arriba de la mía, me sonrió un poco mientras besaba mi mano, sentí ruborizado pero no me molestaba en lo absoluto- Al parecer ya estás bien-le toque su nariz con uno de mis dedos mientras él seguía besándome la mano

Qué extraño era el "gran" afecto que me tenia Len, en todos estos años nunca me había hablado, solo unas cuantas veces me pedía unas cosas, pero eran cosas que no eran muy "románticas" que digamos, Len se quedo callado mientras observaba mi cara, tal vez estaba sonrojando como siempre Pero al perecer a él le gustaba verme de ese modo "inocente", sonreí en intento de que el hablara pero la habitación quedo totalmente sin sonido, me senté en una silla y me quede viendo el cuerpo de Len

-¿Para qué viniste?-pregunto él con un extraña sonrisa, me le quede extrañado al oírlo así- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu amado Akaito?- me enoje un poco a la manera que lo dijo pero intente no gritarle y suspire algo frustrado, al parecer el encanto de Len se fue a la basura

-¿No puedo cuidarte?- susurre mientras tocaba las manos del mayor, al parecer se había enojado por alguna razón pero en verdad no me importaba mucho- Yo fui el culpable de que Akaito te hiciera esto- él se quedo callado y continúe hablando- Yo fui el que te reto por primera vez, y no deje que me besaras, solo que la ultima vez lo hice por tonto que suene-le sonreí un poco nervioso y bufe al ver que no tuve tanto el éxito de que él me hablara de nuevo, me quede callado en espera de que alguien dialogara pero no tuve otra opción que levantarme de la silla y me salirme de ahí

Me quede afuera del lugar, me hinque mientras lloraba en silencio, me reí un poco al tocar mis labios ya que seguían oliendo al aroma de Len pero no tenía tantas ganas de reírme al recordar el conflicto que cree…no se qué hacia Akaito en estos momentos, ni que hacia la demás gente


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había salido de estudiar, estaba en casa, estaba lloviendo, no está Miku, la llamé por teléfono y me dijo que estaba con una amiga, mejor no me preocupo.  
Me quedé preocupado por como estuviera Len... Desde ayer no lo había visto

Miku llegó algo tarde en la noche, con el uniforme algo mal, como de costumbre se veía cansada  
-Hola Miku, ¿como te fue?- pregunté -P-pues bien- dijo sonriendo y algo nerviosa -Gracias-

-¿Has visto a Len?- le pregunté, se puso algo nerviosa

-No... Umh, bueno, ¿qué hay de cenar?-Me sorprendió como contesto y la vi fijamente para que soltara la verdad-En serio no lo he visto...- suspiré un poco molesto

-está bien...-Posiblemente ella estaba mintiéndome y cuando llegue a mi cuarto le llame a Len  
No sé porque tengo esa idea de que me miente.  
Pero... era extraño que estaba desconfiando de ella, posiblemente sean celos...

**-**

Aun estaba lloviendo, y aun está en mi mente lo que pasó con Miku de ayer...  
Suspire fuertemente a mi desesperación y me puse mis audífonos  
Esta vez al llegar fui a buscar a Akaito, para asegurarme de que no estuviera peleando con Len  
sinceramente hoy el instituto estaba algo silencioso  
Era extraño en realidad, porque siempre me sentía que decía demasiadas tonterías pero este día... Era extraño  
Traté de relajarme y me fui a clase, me tocaba con la profesora Meiko, puse mas fuerte el volumen de los audífonos y llegue a mi asiento, esta vez no quería poner atención

Voltee afuera en espera de que llegara Len o Akaito, pero no hubo señal de ellos dos, puse mi cara sobre la paleta de mi asiento y así me quede por un buen rato.

Ya era hora de comer y aun no había señales de ninguno, no tenía mucha hambre, así que solo tomé una cajita de jugo y fui a rondar el instituto.

Era demasiado grande y no sabía hacia donde me dirigía solo quería caminar para sentirme tranquilo llegué a un pasillo bastante solitario, donde estaba la puerta de la biblioteca, se escuchaban ruidos de adentro, abrí la puerta lentamente como si no me importara pero, al asomarme pude ver a mi hermana con Len... Teniendo...  
Quedé totalmente paralizado y lo único que pude hacer es intentar quedarme callado mientras lloraba detrás de un basurero en espera que ni ella ni él me vieran...  
Después de un rato salieron charlando, tuve suerte de que no me vieran...  
De repente vi a una chica pasar mientras apretaba fuertemente un libro; ella se parecía mucho a Taito pero era vez en mujer y con un temperamento más agresivo.  
No recuerdo muy bien su nombre... Estoy casi seguro es la hermana de Taito, es una chica muy enigmática y solitaria, casi siempre salta clases, casi nadie la conoce lo suficiente.

Tomé aire un poco fuerte para no gritar pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia me quede asustado al ver mis ojos en sus pupilas, ella se veía totalmente frustrada y, en verdad, me sentí como cuando el conejo se haya encontrado con la serpiente, la mujer bufó y se fue caminando mientras me veía con esa desafiante y escalofriante mirada.

Me quedé atorado en esa posición de defensa mientras seguía llorando, no podía cesar en mis llantos, solo, quería estar un rato solo mientras pensaba en todo.  
No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí llorando, ni cuantas clases perdí, solo deseaba estar solo, más que nada en el mundo, y olvidar lo sucedido.  
Cuando no pude llorar más preferí irme y me encontré a Akaito pasar por el pasillo -¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupado por ver mis lagrimas.

Yo solo vi al piso, para no poderlo ver a los ojos y empecé a llorar otra vez... Lo único que él hizo fue abrazarme...  
Mi llanto era más fuerte, y solo sentí sus cálidas manos secar mis lagrimas

**-**

Al siguiente seguía lloviendo, demasiado en realidad.  
Y estaba llegando con Miku, en diferente paraguas, no podía verla como antes.  
Cuando llegamos al instituto vi mucha gente reunida, una gran conmoción, me asomé para ver qué pasaba y no es posible suceda de nuevo... Una pelea entre a Akaito y Len

-¡¿Que demonios le hiciste a Mikuo?- Comento Akaito con esa rabia contenida mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente  
-¡No se qué dices, pedazo de idiota!- musito Len, no podía dejar de creer que volvieron a pelear por mi culpa.  
Di un paso decisivo a ellos mientras unas cuantas lagrimas pasaban por mis mejillas  
-¡Dejen de pelear de una buena vez!- grite lo más fuerte posible mientras eran más lagrimas las que habían en mi rostro.  
Caí al piso y dije en voz un poco más baja -Por favor...ya no peleen por mi...-

Los dos chicos se acercaron a mí, en verdad, odiaba verlos pelear por una gran idiotez que en verdad no valía la gran pena, aun a pesar de lo que vi, ellos hablaban y hablaban, yo solo pude llorar por la situación, mientras a lo lejos divisé una sombra, era la misma chica de ayer

Ellos entre tanto hablar empezaron a discutir de nuevo

-CON UN CARAJO LEN!- me levante rápidamente el piso y le di una bofetada -DEJA A AKAITO EN PAZ!-  
Lo abracé en espera de que se tranquilizara, Akaito se acercó poco a poco lo miro a los ojos y rápidamente me pierdo en ellos, el me agarra suavemente la barbilla y me besa...  
No sé cuanto duró ese dulce beso ni como pasó y lo único que pensé es "En verdad esos labios no saben a chile"  
La gente nos vio y los dos Kagamine me halaron por la camiseta, Len se alejo de Rin y de mi y golpeó ferozmente a Akaito, la chica me abrazó y se puso de espalda a ellos para que no viera los golpes que se daban.  
Solo empujé a Rin y fui corriendo hacia donde ellos, y accidentalmente Len me bofeteó...

Solo caí de rodillas al piso llorando, con mi mano en mi mejilla, viendo a Len, me siento feliz por que al menos han parado de lastimarse  
-M-Mikuo- gritó Len mientras intentaba que lo viera

Akaito me ayudó a levantarme, me abrazó, pero Len me agarró del brazo, me abrazó y me pidió perdón, después me besó en frente de todas sus fans, y de Akaito

No sabía que decir solo lloraba pero, esos labios estaban más dulces que antes

Cuando lo noté, todas sus fans estaban boquiabiertas, incluyendo a mi hermana, empezaron a enojarse y a acercarse lentamente  
Abracé fuertemente a Len y él me protegía abrazándome, creo... Que el cometió un gran error...  
Solo salimos corriendo, yo tras Len, pero agarrando su mano  
-Ve por el otro lado!- dijo Len  
Lo hice, creo perdí más de la mitad de sus fans, varias se quedaron persiguiéndome pero aún eran aun muchas

Entonces corría por mi vida, no sé cuanto corrí, por que el instituto era muy grande en realidad pero por mi alivio vi un salón casi abierto

Corrí hacia el pero me sonroje al momento al ver a un profesora besar a una alumna  
-Creo no es un momento muy apropiado- dije MUY apenado, mientras la chica de cabello verde, Nigaiko, decía muy nerviosa -N-no es lo que crees!-

Volteé a ver a otro lado en espera de olvidar lo que vi, era vergonzoso que después de un beso con Len haya visto a dos chicas besarse

-Estás bien?- me preguntó la profesora Meiko mientras miraba mi mejilla

Negué un poco mientras tocaba ni mejilla  
-Te han golpeado?- dijo -No! bueno... si... pero fue un accidente!-

Empecé a llorar un poco y me volteé a otro lado  
-Basta... no llores lindo- dijo Nigaiko mientras sonreía, -Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos más por curarte-

Bajé la cabeza algo preocupado pero no dije nada, la profesora Meiko fue a su escritorio donde tenía el botiquín de medicinas, sacó una pomada y me untó un poco

Me alejé un poco y empecé a llorar  
-Tranquilo, con esto te sentirás mejor- decía Meiko mientras sonreía, no tuve más que dejarme, aun estaba algo sonrojado por lo que vi, pero creo será mejor ignorarlo.

Creo que no volveré a ver igual a la profesora Meiko...

Creo que era más importante saber donde estaba Len... Akaito tal vez lo quiera matar por lo que paso

-Gracias por todo- dije mientras sonreía y me asomaba por la puerta para vigilar que no hubiera nadie  
Salí y bufé un poco cansado y me senté en una silla, me recosté en la paleta de la silla y dije en voz baja "te amo... Len..." pero... inmediatamente recordé el beso de Akaito

**-**

Ya era de noche, estaba pensando por qué había sido la discusión entre Len y Akaito, y recordé cuando vi a mi hermana y a Len en la biblioteca...

Me puse la almohada a la cara en espera de que ese dolor en mi pecho desapareciera empecé a llorar, y quedé profundamente dormido, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba soñando el despertador para ir a estudiar, solo lo golpee para que se callara y desperté poco a poco, en verdad no quería ir a estudiar, no tenía ánimos... Pero tenía que ir

Aun sigue lloviendo y el instituto ayer estaba muy callado, la verdad desde ayer tengo un mal presentimiento...  
Hoy no ha sido la excepción, quiero estar con Miku, Rin, Akaito, y sobretodo Len, por alguna razón, tal vez he estado un buen tiempo sin verlos...  
Volteé a ver a todos lados, ya que, siempre Len venía a mi casillero y me daba un adorable beso de "bienvenida", pero, no lo vi, tampoco he visto a Akaito, ambos me preocupan, mejor iré a preguntarle a Kaiko si ha visto a Len o a Akaito  
Tenia miedo que esos dos hayan peleado de nuevo así que acelere mas mi velocidad

Estuve corriendo y rondando casi todo el instituto, durante mucho tiempo.

No sé por qué terminé en la biblioteca otra vez, esta vez tenía miedo de entrar, por eso lo hice muy lentamente  
Me asomé y no había nadie, solo aquella chica parecida a Taito, pero me dio miedo preguntarle, suspiré en voz baja e intenté no verla, pero, su sonrisa maniaca me daba un gran escalofrió

Salí corriendo, y terminé por los baños, al no ver a nadie pensé en tocar la puerta del baño de chicas y preguntar si había alguien  
-Hola?- pregunté mientras golpeaba un poco la puerta  
Nadie respondía, decidí seguir así un rato, y al no recibir una respuesta decidí asomarme

Me sentía un pervertido al estar en ese lugar, porque, si una chica se enterara, todos se burlarían de mi...

No pude creer volviera a ver a la maestra y a Nigaiko... Pero esta vez era más explícito lo que vi... Mi reacción fue salir corriendo.

Mi sonrojo era más y más grande, hasta más grande que cuando veo a Len o me lo imagino casi desnudo, corrí rápidamente y choqué contra la pared


End file.
